Negocio Familiar
by poweryuli5
Summary: El Profesor Utonio, después de años obligara a su hija Blossom a volver para dar el ultimo golpe, antes de retirarse. Pero no llega sola, llega con Boomer. Un triangulo amoroso, dos hermanos que se reencuentran y mucho más. [BlossomxBrick][BlossomxBoomer][BubblesxBoomer][ButtercupxButch]
1. Epilogo

**° Damashitta Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama.**

 **° -GRITOS-**

 **° -** _ **pensamientos-**_

 _ **° - (N/A-notas de autor… ósea yo :3 )**_

 _Yuli: ¡Hola bitches ya volví!_

 _Cele: Holas les traemos esta nueva historia._

 _Yuli: Trata sobre romance._

 _Cele: Comedia._

 _Yuli: Aventuras._

 _Cele: Y familia._

 _Yuli: Les dejo el epilogo ;)_

… **.**

" **Negocio Familiar"**

Un "Negocio Familiar", donde la familia está rota; Peleas, romances, insultos, venganzas, bromas… Todo por una gran mentira que descubre Blossom.

Después de abandonar todo y marcharse se encontrara con Boomer y juntos empezaran una amistad… ¿O algo más?

Mientras la _mafía_ rival; los Him, los tiene en la mira. El Prof. Utonio obligara a volver a su hija y ayudarlo a dar el último golpe antes de retirarse. Al llegar todo cambiara… y que pasaría si Brick se enamora de Blossom ¿Tendría que elegir entre Boomer y Brick?

¿Todo esto se arreglara?

Esperemos que si, después de todo… es un _negocio familiar._

…

 _Yuli: ¿Y… merece seguir?_

 _Cele: Sorry… Pero aunque digan que no la seguiremos, ya que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer._

 _Yuli: Dejen reviews, espero subir el primer cap. Esta semana y actualizar Salem el sábado._

 _Cele: Adiós!_


	2. personajes

" _Negocio Familiar"_

 _Personajes:_

 _Profesor Utonio: Hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos grises, tez canela._

 _Personalidad: Amable (con su familia o amigos), inteligente, astuto, a él no se le puede ocultar nada. No suele ser muy violento pero cuando lo amerita tiene un temperamento de los mil demonios, es muy paciente pero aun así nadie quiere verlo enojado._

 _Es el Padre de Ken, Blossom, Buttercup y Bubbles._

 _Es el líder, toma todas las decisiones sobre el "Negocio"._

 _Vestimenta: Pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca, corbata rosa y bata blanca de científico._

 _Tiene 54 años y él fue el que inicio el "Negocio". Era muy alegre hasta que su hija Blossom se marchó por un motivo que solo ella y el saben._

… _._

 _Ken Utonio: Hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos grises, tez canela._

 _Personalidad: Muy amable, inteligente, un tanto despistado, siente mucha empatía hacía sus hermanas. Es muy paciente, y rara vez se lo ve enojado._

 _Es hijo del Prof. Utonio y hermano mayor de Blossom, Buttercup y Bubbles._

 _Es la mano derecha del Prof. Utonio_

 _Vestimenta: Pantalón de vestir negro, camisa blanca, corbata rosa y bata blanca de científico._

 _Tiene 24 años y siempre se lo ve alegre, aunque por dentro está dolido por la partida inesperada de su hermana Blossom._

… _._

 _Buttercup Utonio: Estatura medía, cabello negro y ojos verdes, tez canela._

 _Personalidad: Ruda, poco femenina, astuta, impulsiva e hiperactiva._

 _Es hija del Prof. Utonio y hermana de Ken, Blossom y Bubbles._

 _Es la encargada de enseñar combate cuerpo a cuerpo, es experta en cualquier tipo de combate, posee una fuerza inigualable y es muy agresiva._

 _Vestimenta: Pantalón negro de camuflaje, musculosa verde manzana que le llega arriba del ombligo, chaleco también tipo camuflaje y botas negras con guantes negros sin dedos. Lleva consigo dos armas calibre 22 a cada lado de la cadera y navajas en sus botas._

 _Tiene 18 años es muy amigable cuando esta con su familia, trata de mostrarse fuerte pero por dentro se siente impotente al no saber porque su hermana Blossom se marchó._

… _._

 _Bubbles Utonio: Estatura media, rubia de ojos azules, tez blanca y pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas._

 _Personalidad: Dulce, compasiva, inocente, comprensiva. Pero cuando se enoja puede ser más fría que el hielo mismo._

 _Es la hija más pequeña del Prof. Utonio y hermana de Ken, Blossom y Buttercup._

 _Es la persona más rápida que puedas ver, tiene una gran agilidad para escabullirse. Podría estar detrás de ti y ni cuenta te darías._

 _Vestimenta: Una calza negra, una falda acampanada azul que empieza en la cintura y termina un dedo arriba de la rodilla, una musculosa azul y una chaqueta del mismo color, y unos bolsegos con cordones. En su espalda lleva un arco blanco con detalles celestes y flechas; En sus coletas tiene escondidas dos pequeñas navajas y en sus zapatos una pequeña pistola._

 _Tiene 18 años siempre está feliz, aunque a veces se derrumba a causa de que extraña mucho a su hermana mayor Blossom._

…

 _Brick Rowdy: Hombre alto, cabello y ojos rojos, tez blanca. Siempre lleva consigo una gorra negra y roja hacía atrás._

 _Personalidad: Amable (solo con sus amigos), ruda, calculadora, rebelde, fría. No tiene nada de paciencia y cuando se enfada es el mismísimo demonio._

 _Trabaja para el Prof. Utonio y es el mejor amigo de Butch._

 _No encontraras persona más hábil que el al pelear, además posee un conocimiento inigualable sobre tecnología. Es el líder cuando se realizan las "misiones"._

 _Vestimenta: Pantalón negro, musculosa roja y chaqueta negra, guantes sin dedos negros. Lleva un rifle en su espalda, bombas de todo tipo en su chaqueta y navajas escondidas en sus botas._

 _Tiene 19 años, casi siempre esta serio excepto cuando quiere jugar alguna broma. Por dentro está un poco resentido porque el Prof. Utonio les prohibió hablar a todos sobre una tal Blossom, a la cual todos extrañan y él no tiene idea de quién es._

… _._

 _Butch Him: Hombre alto, cabello negro y ojos verdes oscuros, tez canela._

 _Personalidad: Ruda, gruñona, fría, agresiva. Pero también puede ser amable, bromista y compasivo con sus amigos._

 _Trabaja para el Prof. Utonio y es el mejor amigo de Brick._

 _Es la persona más agresiva que encontraras al pelear. Es experto en armas, si la piensas el la hace._

 _Vestimenta: Pantalón negro, musculosa negra y chaqueta verde oscura, guantes sin dedos, y botas de camuflaje. En su espalda lleva un bolso con todo tipo de armas y en sus botas una de cada lado calibre 26._

 _Tiene 19 años, se siente triste por dentro ya que de pequeño lo separaron se su hermano menor Boomer, pero no lo demuestra. También intrigado porque el Prof. Les prohibió hablar a todos sobre una tal Blossom, pero no la da importancia._

… _._

 _Boomer Him: Hombre alto, rubio de ojos azules, tez blanca. Tiene pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas._

 _Personalidad: Amable, protector (sobre todo con Blossom), un poco inocente, ruda, astuta._

 _No trabaja para nadie, vaga por el mundo con su amiga Blossom, por la cual siente algo más._

 _Es la persona más rápida que podrás encontrar, además de tener una agilidad impresionante. Es como si fuera un fantasma nada puede encontrarlo ni detectarlo._

 _Vestimenta: Pantalón negro, musculosa azul, sudadera azul, guantes sin dedos, y botas negras con cordones. Lleva un arco negro con detalles azules y flechas. Además de una pistola que lleva en so bota derecha y navajas en la izquierda._

 _Tiene 19 años y se siente algo más por Blossom, no solo amistad, además de curiosidad por el pasado de esta del cual se niega a hablar. También tristeza ya que de pequeño lo separaron de su hermano mayor Butch._

… _._

 _Blossom: Alta, pelirroja y ojos rosas, tez blanca. Lleva una diadema en forma de moño roja._

 _Personalidad: Inteligente, astuta, resentida, sádica. Pero cuando esta con Boomer es todo lo contrario es: Dulce, comprensiva, sensible, miedosa._

 _No trabaja para nadie viaja por el mundo con Boomer._

 _Es la persona más ágil que podrás encontrar al pelear, es muy inteligente y toda una hacker con oprimir una tecla puede entrar a la computadora del presidente en este instante._

 _Vestimenta: Shorts negros, musculosa negra, medías altas hasta la rodilla blancas con rosa, chaqueta rosa, guantes negros sin dedos, botas negras altas .En su espalda lleva un rifle, en su chaqueta decenas de bombas diminutas,_

 _Y en sus botas armas y navajas de todo tipo._

 _Tiene 18 años se siente confundida, porque cree algo más que amistad hacía Boomer; resentida con su padre por hechos del pasado; y triste porque extraña a sus hermanas y hermano. Se marchó de su hogar a los 15 años._


	3. Boomer y Blossom

" **Negocio Familiar"**

 _Yuli: Hola he aquí el primer capítulo._

 _Cele: Holisss, D!Powerpuffgirls NO nos pertenecen._

" **Boomer y Blossom"**

 _-! Boomer atrapa!-_ Se escuchaba gritar a una pelirroja, mientras corría.

Delante de ella se podía ver a un rubio de ojos azules correr muy rápido y atrapar un collar de diamantes, y detrás de ella a más de seis policías persiguiéndolos.

-¡Tú corre yo los distraigo!-Grito la pelirroja, a lo que el oji-azul solo asintió-

\- Suerte muñeca- Dijo para guiñarle un ojo y salir corriendo-

En eso la oji-rosa, sacó de su chaqueta una pequeña bomba y la arrojo.

-Buenas noches-Dijo con una sonrisa ladina y desapareció.

 **Con Boomer**

Corrió y se escondió, a lo lejos se pudo escuchar una explosión que hiso que sonriera. En eso pudo ver a una pelirroja saliendo tranquilamente del centro comercial. El chico se escabullo y terminó justó detrás de ella. Se acercó más y..

-! BLOSSOMMMM ¡- Grito el chico en su oreja, lo cual provoco que esta diera un saltito y soltara un chillido.

\- Agh.. Boomer sabes que detesto que hagas eso- Dijo con finjido enojo, ya que ella no podía enojarse con el chico, simplemente… no podía.

-Está bien, lo siento… ¿Me perdonas?- Dijo con un puchero-

\- Esta bien te perdono- Contestó, a lo que el rubio empezó a saltar en forma chibi y ella solo río y rodo los ojos- Y dime… ¿Lo tienes?-

-¡¿Cómo preguntas eso?!-Dijo con falsa indignación y luego sonrío- Aquí está- Finalizo mostrando un collar de diamantes-

-Perfecto con eso, nos largamos de aquí y adiós problemas, adiós policía, y adiós todo-Dijo con una sonrisa- ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?-

-! A Disney, a Disney!- Dijo con brillo en los ojos el rubio-

-NO!-Chillo la pelirroja- Sabes que le tengo miedo a los payasos y ese lugar debe estar lleno- Dijo con un puchero tierno y gracioso que hiso sonreír al oji-azul-

\- Esta bien… ¿Entonces a dónde?-Indago. De repente la cara de la pelirroja cambió completamente, su rostro era un poema; No sabía- ¿No sabes verdad?-

-Jejeje…No-Dijo rascándose la mejilla nerviosa-

-Entonces haremos esto-Dijo decidido y la oji-rosa volteo a verlo- Iremos al aeropuerto acabáremos con una pareja que se esté por ir de viaje, tomaremos sus pasaportes e iremos a donde ellos se dirigían-

-Está bien pero…-No pudo terminar ya que el chico la interrumpió-

-Y yo elegiré a quién asesinar esta vez-La pelirroja hiso un puchero-Y esta vez no me convencerás con tus caras-

 **Aeropuerto-Punto de vista Boomer:**

Junto con Blosy nos dirigimos al aeropuerto _¿Qué? Yo le digo así,_ y empezamos a observar. En una ventanilla leí que decía "Nueva Saltadilla" y pensé _¿Por qué no llevar a Blossom, al lugar donde nací? Así vería que puede confiar en mi como yo en ella :3… !Eres un genio Boomer¡(_ _ **N/A:Yo creo que no/Cállate y no interrumpas/Pero míralo, cree que es un genio el pobrecillo/Cállate!/OKeeyy o.O)**_.Espere hasta que una pareja comprara los boletos, y como 15 minutos después pasó _!Bingo!_. Empezamós a seguirlos y vimós que la chica entró al baño.

-Acabaré con ella, mientras tu le quitas los boletos ¿Ok?- Me dijo Blossom y solo asentí-Y…mataló no queremós que gaste de más en el velorio de su novia, después de todo acaba de pagarnós unas vacaciones-Dijo con una sonrisa retorcida y maliciosa. Cuando se pone así hasta a mi me da miedo :'(.

-Okey- Dije nervioso rascándome la nuca- Te espero aquí- Me sonrío y me beso la mejilla, me puse MUUUYYY colorado- Jejeje-

\- Ya vuelvo- Dijo en tono dulce y se marchó. _Whooooo es tan linda *o*_ **(N/A:Awww es tan lindo enamorado, cosita :3/Que dejes de interrumpir! /Okey, okey me callo)**

Fui hasta el tipo, lo tome del cuello y lo estampe contra la pared. Levante un poco mi pie y de mi bota saque una navaja negra y azul, bastante filosa.

-Dame los boletos-Dije sin rodeos-

-S-si-Dijo bastante nervioso y me los entergo. Cuando los vi eran de primera clase, _Tacaño ¬¬_ pensé, se notaba a kilómetros que era rico-

No perdi tiempo y lo meti al armario del conserje **(N/A:No pregunten de donde salio, pero ahí estaba porque el destino y su escritora lo quiso así)** antes de cerrar le dije:

-Solo por tacaño moriras-Saque un arma con silenciador de mi bota- Pero no te preocupes por tu novia mi amiga se encargo de ella y te espera allá arriba- Le guiñe un ojo y le dispare en la cabeza; Murió en el acto, cerre la puerta y camine hasta donde quede de verme con Blossom.

Allí estaba ella distraída mirando los aviones despegar.

-Pss..Mira lo que consegui- Al parecer me reconocio porque volteo de inmediato con una sonrisa-

-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó con una sonrisa. Estaba feliz de irse, lo note, ella es como no le gusta quedarse en solo lugar por mucho tiempo-

-Nos vamos-Le conteste-

Después de subir al avión, como a las tres horas de viaje Blossom se quedó dormida con su cabeza en mi hombro. Voltee a ver por la ventanilla y susurre…

-Allá vamos Nueva Saltadilla- Besé la cabeza de Blossom , la rodee con mi brazó y me acomode para dormir, no pasarón más de diez minutos y me quede dormido.

….

 _Yuli: Fin del primer capitulo :3_

 _Cele: Hasta luego!_

 _Yuli: Adioooosss! :3_


	4. La noticia

" **Negocio Familiar"**

 **D! Powerpuff no me pertenece.**

… **.**

" **Casa Utonio y la misión"**

 **Casa Utonio (Afueras de Nueva Saltadilla)**

 **Punto de vista normal:**

Desde afuera se puede observar una gran casa de dos pisos, con jardín frontal y trasero, piscina, y una cochera donde se puede observar un convertible negro y dos camionetas todo terreno **(N/A: No van a tener una camionetita che o.O/Cuantas veces te voy a decir?...Cállate y no interrumpas/Oki doki :3)**. Dentro de la casa se observa una sala donde alrededor de una mesa se observa a un hombre mayor junto a su hijo y dos hijas. En eso baja un pelirrojo y toma asiento.

 **Punto de vista Brick:**

Esta mañana me levante, y me cambie con mi ropa habitual. Luego baje a desayunar y encontré a todos menos a Butch, por supuesto, que yo no iría a buscarlo, eso sí que no…Como decirlo, despertar a Butch es como despertar a la niña del exorcista, si como esa niña :3.

-Buenos días…¿Butch todavía no baja?-Dije/pregunte-

-Buenos días a ti también y no todavía no ha bajado-Oh no, oh no...- Esperábamos que tú pudieras despertarlo- Ya me lo veía venir :(, pero aun así daré pelea-

-! ¿PORQUE YO? Por qué no Ken- Lo mire y se apresuró a recoger unos papeles-

-Tengo que revisar uno planos- _Mentiroso_ pensé-

-¿Bubbles? Tú podrí...-Me interrumpió antes de que terminara-

-Tengoquelimpiarlasventanas-Me dijo lo más rápido que podía y salió corriendo, _Desgraciada._ Luego vi que la única que quedaba por pedirle que lo hiciera por mí era… oh no, Dios me odia D:… malnacida sonreía y yo ahí muriéndome.

-! Te doy $20¡- Le dije y negó con la cabeza-¿50?-Negó-¿Entonces qué?-Pregunto ya rendido y ella sonrió, lo que significa… adiós mundo cruel.

-Quiero que me des 100…-No es tanto, con tal de no tener que levantar a Butch lo que sea- Y tus videojuegos-No sé qué hacer; vida o videojuegos; videojuegos o vida. ! ¿QUE HAGO?!-

Respire, tome valor y me dirigí al cuarto de Butch; No iba a a dejar que esa bruja tocara a mis bebes videojuegos. Al llegar abrí despacio la puerta y me encontré con un basurero, literalmente, juró que vi una pila de ropa moverse.

-Butch, Butch, Butch-Lo movía; nada. Lo zarandeaba; nada. Me rendí e hice lo que había que hacer; gritar- !BUTCH DESPIERTA¡-En ese momento mi alma abandono mi cuerpo; Butch abrió los ojos muy, pero muy furioso-

-! DEJAME DORMIR ¡-Grito y yo no dude ni un segundo y salí corriendo. Me persiguió por toda la casa hasta que el Prof. Logro calmarlo.

…

 **Aeropuerto Nueva Saltadilla- Punto de vista Blossom:**

Con Boomer llegamos al aeropuerto después de un largo viaje, muy cansados y lo note muy alegre.

-Muy bien…¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunte una vez fuera del aeropuerto-

-Estamos donde yo pase la mayor parte de mi infancia, creí que sería lindo que conocieras este lugar-Me salió una sonrisa al ver con la emoción que habla- Estamos… en !Nueva Saltadilla¡-Mi cara se derrumbó no sabía que hacer años de escapar de aquí y en un segundo estoy de vuelta-

-¿Q-que?-No sabía que hacer: Golpear a Boomer o llorar. Decidí no hacer nada, pasaríamos un tiempo aquí y nos iríamos de nuevo como siempre. Pero eso sí, me la pasaría rezando para no encontrar a nadie-

-¿Estas bien?-Me pregunto una sonrisa y asentí- Ven buscaremos un hotel donde quedarnos-Empezó a caminar y lo seguí-

 **Casa Utonio-Entrada la tarde**

 **Punto de vista Prof. Utonio:**

Todo el día había sido tranquilo, estaba en mi laboratorio examinando unos planos, cuando de repente pasó lo que creí que nunca pasaría. La alarma sonó. Hace años cuando mi hija Blossom se fue, le instale sin que se diera cuenta un transmisor que se activaría si ella estaba en Saltadilla. No sé porque, pero hoy sonó y justo cuando lo necesitaba.

 **Punto de vista Normal:**

El profesor había reunido a todos en la sala. Las chicas y Ken en un sillón, Brick y Butch en un sillón individual cada uno y el de pie. Nadie decía nada, porque si el Prof. Los reunía a todos era porque de verdad importaba, nadie decía nada, hasta que Bubbles rompió el silencio.

-Profesor… ¿Por qué nos reunió aquí?-Dijo tímidamente-

-Verán los cite aquí porque como sabrán ya estoy viejo- Dijo triste, a lo cual sus hijos le dieron una sonrisa triste-Y antes de retirarme quisiera dar un último golpe... pero no uno común, uno a lo grande-Finalizó sonriendo-

-Y..¿De qué se trataría?-Pregunto interesado el pelirrojo-

-Todo a su tiempo Brick- Contesto el hombre mirándolo, para luego voltear a ver a todos- Primero lo primero…Esto es como un rompecabezas, sino se tienen todas las piezas no se puede completar…-Iba a continuar pero la morena lo interrumpió-

-¿A dónde quiere llegar?-Pregunto con una ceja alzada-

-A donde quiero llegar es a…-Hiso una pausa y miro a sus hijos- Nos faltan dos integrantes- Finalizo serio-

-¿No cree, que con nosotros es suficiente?-Dijo molesto el pelinegro-

-Si pero, nos faltan dos personas y se quienes serán…-Habló pensativo-

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Vamos por ellos los traemos, armamos el plan y damos el golpe- Habló el oji-rojo-

-El problema es quienes son estas personas- Contesto nervioso el hombre de bata- Una me preocupa más que la otra-Dijo en susurro que los demás lograron escuchar-

-¿A qué se refiere? ¿Quiénes son?- Habló Ken, mirando lo tensó que estaba su padre-

-El profesor respiro profundo y hablo- Son un chico y una chica, el chico se llama Boomer es muy rápido y tiene una gran puntería, además de que sabe escabullirse muy bien-Respiro profundo-Él no me preocupa mucho-

-¿Y la chica?-Pregunto curiosa Buttercup- ¿Ella es el problema?-

-Si... y me trae más problemas porque ella y Boomer son muy amigos, han estado mucho juntos y dudo que la abandone- Hiso una pausa y agacho la cabeza- Y la chica es…-

-!Hable de una vez que tengo curiosidad!-Interrumpió ya cansado el oji-verde-

-La chica es... la chica es- Miro a sus hijas y sonrio melancólicamente- La chica es Blossom-

Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar, Bubbles se tapó la boca y lloro de felicidad por volver a ver a su hermana, Ken se quedó en shock, Butch y Brick quedaron con una cara de _WTF!_ o.O _¿Ósea, la chica se va nadie puede hablar de ella y ahora hay que salir a buscarla?_ , y Buttercup que estaba tomando su agüita tranquila se ahogó y le salió por la nariz **(N/A: Me ha pasado es horrible :/ )**.

-B-b-blossom?-Pregunto Ken, y el profesor asintió-

-Con el tiempo su hermana se ha vuelto muy inteligente, más que yo, podría decir y muy ágil…s-sabe crear bombas con muy pocos recursos-Sus ojos se cristalizaron y sonrió con orgullo- Estoy muy orgulloso de ella-Susurro-

-¿Y cómo sabe usted eso?-Habló Brick confundido-

-El profesor rio y sonrió- Es mi hija Brick…he tenido gente cuidándola- Iba a agregar algo más pero un golpe en la mesa por parte de Buttercup lo detuvo-

-! ¿TODO ESTE MALDITO TIEMPO SUPO DONDE ESTABA NUESTRA HERMANA Y NO DIJO NADA ¡?-Grito enfurecida la morena y de inmediato estallo en llanto-

-Entiéndanlo ella no quería volver, no podía volver, la busque para traerla pero solo se alejó más- Dijo mirando a Bubbles que solo sollozaba-No llores Bubb piensa esto, pronto estarás con ella, además… ella está aquí en Saltadilla- De inmediato la rubia sonrió-

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas-! ¿Cuándo podremos verla?!-Chilló emocionada lo cual hiso sonreír a todos-

-Descuiden la rastrare y esta noche la buscaremos y la traeremos-

-¿Rastrearla, cómo?-Pregunto Butch-

El profesor les conto, que le había implantado un rastreador a Blossom para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien. Después de eso todos se tranquilizaron y se dispersaron; Ken fue a ayudar al profesor a rastrear a Blossom, Bubbles a preparar el cuarto de su hermana y el del nuevo invitado, Buttercup se fue afuera, Brick subió a su cuarto y Butch salió.

 **Punto de vista Buttercup:**

El enterarme que volveré a ver Blossom, fue muy emocionante por dentro estaba muy feliz pero también enojada tenía mucho que preguntarle. Estaba mirando el paisaje y escucho que alguien me habla.

?- ¿Estas feliz de que vuelva?- Me di vuelta y vi que era Butch. Al principio no lo soportaba, pero ahora se podría decir que somos amigos, Bubbles me molestaba con que haríamos bonita pareja pero yo le digo que no…pero ya que ella es así-

-La verdad si…la extraño mucho- Dije sonriendo y él también lo hiso-¿Sabes una cosa?...Creo que tendremos que buscarle un psicólogo a Brick- Ladeo un poco la cabeza confundido, lo cual me pareció gracioso-

-No entiendo…-Reí por lo que dijo cuando estaba confundido se veía..¿tierno?, neee, debe ser mmi imaginación-

-Digo que necesitara ayuda, porque cuando Blossom venga se pondrá en mandona y empezara con sus aires de "yo soy la líder así que me haces caso"-Volvió a ladear la cabeza, me golpee la cara con una mano. A veces si era idiota- Mira es como… ¿tú y yo?, nos parecemos por eso peleamos. Así que cuando ella llegue, empezare a pelear con Brick y este se pondrá depresivo porque creerá que ya no será el líder…-Rio un poco, lo cual me confundía-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Mujer…tendrías que escribir una novela me acabas de hacer un epilogo-Dijo aguantándose la risa el muy desgraciado-

-Idiota-Murmure, pero al parecer me escucho-

-Pero así me quieres u.u

-Si claro ¬¬ (Sarcasmo modo:on-Piiiii)

-!Lo ves hasta lo admites!-

-Era sarcasmo idiota-Empezó a así ya saco boleto. Lo golpee y le agarre la oreja- Vamos a dentro-

-¡Bruja!-

-¡Marica!-

-¡Estúpida!-

-¡Aborto de simio!-

-¡Marimacho!-

-¡Gayyyyyyyyy!-

-¡Pu..!-

 _-Ya cállense y entren que el profesor pudo rastrear a Blossom!-Grito Brick desde adentro-_

-¡Ya vamos!-Gritamos al mismo tiempo, nos fulminamos al mismo tiempo y nos señalamos acusadoramente-¡No me copies!-Gruñimos por lo bajo y entremos.

….

 _Yuli:!Hola! Aquí está el cap. 2_

 _Cele: Dedicado a vos Sandri…!Toma secamente!_

 _Yuli:Bueno como verán aquí participaron un poquito los verdes_

 _Cele: Además de que rompimos nuestro record…!1947 palabras! El cap. más largo contando los de Salem *o*_

 _Yuli: *o*….Me duelen los dedos de tanto escribir :(…Pero lo vale! C:_

 _Cele: cofcofbipolarcofcof_

 _Yuli:!¿DIJISTES ALGO?! *risa psicópata*_

 _Cele: ¿!YO¡?_

 _Yuli: ¡Si tu¡_

 _Cele: Nada! :3_

 _Yuli: ¬¬_

 _Cele: Bueno una pregunta…¿Les gustan los creppypastas,cual,porque,te casarías con alguno?_

 _Yuli: Si quieren responder, a los reviews bitches_

 _Cele: Chauu! C:_

 _Yuli: Chaito :)_


	5. Boomer vs Brick

_Yuli: Holissssssss! C:_

 _Cele: Hola gentecita de Dios_

 _Yuli: Aquí ta el cap. 3 ;)_

 _Cele: Que lo disfruten :3_

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

" **Negocio Familiar"**

 **Punto de vista Boomer:**

Cuando le dije a Blossom que estábamos en Saltadilla se puse extraña, me dijo que estaba bien así que no volví a preguntar. Una vez que llegamos al hotel fuimos a la recepción a pedir las habitaciones **(Naaa,¿Enserio se hace eso? no sabía*sarcasmo mode:on*).**

Recepcionista **(ahora pondré así)** : Buenas tardes, ¿Qué se les ofrece?- Nos preguntó con una sonrisa-

Blossom: Hola, queremos dos habitaciones- Pregunto mi amiguis, _se ve tan tierna cuando sonríe,!¿Qué?! Boomer no pienses en eso,-_

Recepcionista: Lo siento solo nos queda una- No sé qué hacer, si comparto habitación, duermo en el piso y si no también-

Blossom:¿Esta segura?-

Recepcionista: Si, pero no veo lo malo en que compartan la habitación. Mírense, son una pareja tan linda- OMG! Acaba de decir que somos pareja

Boomer y Blossom- !¿QUE?!-Dijimos/gritamos al mismo tiempo-

Boomer: No somos pareja, solo somos amigos- Dije muy sonrojado-

Blossom: Si solo amigos- Dijo aún más sonrojada que yo-

Recepcionista: Lo siento, es solo que se los ve tan juntos y tomados de la mano- Al decir eso note que estábamos tomados de la mano y rápidamente nos separamos, nos sonrojamos aún más si eso era posible

Boomer: No importa, tomaremos la habitación-

Blossom: ¿Perdón?, ¿Cómo es eso?- Solo rodé los ojos y la mire- Esta bien, la tomaremos

Luego de que nos entregaran las llaves, subimos a la habitación y entramos. Era muy bonita, las paredes eran verde manzana y las cortinas blancas, tenía un baño grande, dos camas de una plaza _Menos mal_ con sabanas verdes, dos mesas de luz, una televisión de la cual me enamore, y un tocador. Ni siquiera nos molestamos en desempacar, ya que estaríamos poco tiempo conociendo a Blossom. Vi que ella estaba escuchando música con su teléfono, así que me puse a ver una película y al poco tiempo me dormí.

 **Casa Utonio- Punto de vista Normal:**

Una vez que Buttercup y Butch entraron vieron a Bubbles y Ken saltando como niños, de lejos se veía como habían brillitos imaginarios alrededor de ellos :3, y al Prof. y Brick conversando.

Buttercup: ¿Y bien dónde está?- Pregunto con una sonrisa-

Prof.: Están en el hotel principal de Saltadilla, piso 3 habitación 76- Dijo también con una sonrisa-

Buttercup: Espere, espere…están los dos en UNA habitación- Pregunto alterada-

Prof.:Jejeje…si-Contesto nervioso-

Bubbles: Butter respira, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala- Dijo la rubia tratando de controlar a la morena-

Butch: Sera mejor ir por ellos antes de que explote- Dijo el azabache mientras miraba a la morena golpear un almohadón, que ya casi no tenía relleno-

Brick: Tienes razón- Dijo y miro al Prof.-¿Ustedes vienen?-

Ken: Sera mejor que solo vayan ustedes yo preparare todo para cuando lleguen- Dijo con una sonrisa y el Prof. asintió-

Prof.: Chicos, un consejo- Todos voltearon a verlo- No le digan para que la traen- Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la camioneta que había afuera.

En el camino al hotel nadie hablaba hasta que Butch rompió el silencio.

Butch:¿Y, como es su hermana?- Pregunto nervioso-

Bubbles: ¿En qué sentido?-Pregunto inocente-

Butch: Ya sabes, a cual de ustedes se parece- Respondió-

Butter: Es pelirroja, alta, muy bonita, y sus ojos son rosas- Dijo sonriente-

Brick: ¿Rosas?- Repitió confundido-

Bubbles: Si son raros, pero lindos. Ella es muy inteligente, dulce y divertida-Dijo con una sonrisa que luego borro, al bajar la mirada- O por lo menos así la recuerdo- Finalizo para después levantar la mirada y darle a su hermana morena una sonrisa triste-

Brick: Bueno, al parecer ya llegamos- Dijo para apagar el motor de la camioneta y bajar de ella. Empezó a caminar al hotel y al notar que los demás seguían en la camioneta grito- ¿Piensan quedarse ahí, o van a ayudarme a traerlos?-Los demás bajaron y le dijeron-

Butch: ¿No tienes un plan?, porque deberías tener uno después de todo eres el líder u.u-Dijo con burla

Brick: Soy el líder cuando te conviene ¬¬ - Miro a las otras dos chicas las cuales se encogieron de hombros- Agh… Haremos esto, entraremos, subiremos, los buscaremos y los traeremos-

Butter: ¿Así de simple?-Pregunto con una ceja alzada-

Brick: Así de simple- Repitió afirmándolo-

Bubbles: Esta bien- Dijo y empezó a caminar-

Al entrar avanzaron esquivando los de seguridad e inmovilizando a otros, hasta llegar a la habitación de Blossom y Boomer. Los cuatro jóvenes se pegaron a la puerta y escucharon risas.

 _-Jajaja…B-boomer basta-_ Se escuchaba a una chica del otro lado-

 _-Nop, hasta que admitas soy el más divertido de los divertidos-_ Se escuchaba ahora la voz de un chico-

 _-E-esta bien, e-eres muy di-divertido-_ Se lograba entender entre risas hasta que pararon- _Ahora quítate de encima-_

 _-Neee, así estoy bien…te vez linda sonrojada-_ Se escuchó adentro a lo cual Bubbles se aguantó una risilla y Butter abrió la boca indignada-

Butter: Maldito pervertido- Susurro a lo cual sus compañeros se aguantaron la risa-

Butch: Oye Brick, ya no se escucha nada- Dijo el pelinegro

Brick: Tienes razón-Se quedó pensativo y dijo- Hay que entrar-Todos asintieron y entraron como si fuera su casa. Su sorpresa fue que al entrar no encontraron a nadie y arriba de la cama una nota que decía:

" _No se debe espiar a los demás"_

 _P.D: Dense vuelta._

Rápidamente todos se dieron vuelta y una bomba de humo les exploto en la cara, seguido de dos risas una femenina y una masculina. Al girar a ver la ventana, Brick noto a dos figuras saliendo por ella, corrió hacía allí y tomo por el antebrazo a la figura femenina y la atrajo hacía él.

Brick: Tú no te me escapas…Blosy- Le dijo al ver el rostro de una pelirroja de ojos rosas, la cual intento zafarse de su agarre pero no pudo

 _-Suéltala idiota-_ Escucho el pelirrojo antes de recibir un golpe en la cara y caer al suelo, llevándose con él a la joven que tenía agarrada. Al ver hacia arriba noto a un rubio de ojos azules que lo miraba molesto, ese tomo a la pelirroja y la levanto de un tirón, para luego esconderla tras de si-

Bubbles: Tranquilos, no queremos pelear, solo que nos acompañen-Habló la rubia una vez que el humo se dispersó. Al notar a la oji-rosa que estaba escondida tras el rubio, se acercó a ellos-B-blossom, soy yo Bubbles-

Blossom-¿Bubbles, Buttercup?- Pregunto y salió de detrás del rubio-Chicas- susurro y se lanzó a ellas a abrazarlas, al hacerlo rompió en llanto-No saben cuánto las extrañe-Dijo al separarse de ellas-

Butter: Nosotras también-Dijo limpiándose algunas lágrimas-Pero ahora necesitamos que nos acompañen-Dijo para después arrepentirse al ver la mirada molesta de su hermana mayor que se levantó del suelo y tomo una mochila-

Blossom: No-Dijo fría y seria. Se volteo a ver al rubio el cual miraba al pelirrojo con una mirada de burla- Boomer, nos vamos…no hay nada que hacer aquí- Le dijo y tomo la mano de este, cuando estaban por salir Butch les interrumpió el paso poniéndose frente a la puerta-

Butch: Ustedes no se van hasta que nos acompañen- Dijo serio-Vendrán con nosotros sin protestar, hablaremos y luego siguen su camino-Le recorrió un escalofrió al ver a la pelirroja y el rubio sonreír maliciosamente-

-Está bien-Hablaron al unísono-

Brick: Entonces caminen-Dijo al pasar por en medio de ambos, separando su agarre-

Al salir del hotel y subir a la camioneta, nadie decía nada hasta que hablo la pelirroja.

Blossom: Voy a aclarar unas cosas..-Dijo y todos voltearon a verla menos el rubio que solo sonrió y se volteo a ver el paisaje por la ventana- Solo iremos porque necesito hablar con Utonio y que me quite este estúpido rastreador- Hiso una pausa al ver la cara sorprendida de sus hermanas y los dos jóvenes- No creyeron que soy tan tonta para no darme cuenta, ¿verdad?, bueno no importa, a lo que voy es que…Luego de eso me iré de nuevo- Miro a sus hermanas y les dio una sonrisa triste que luego se volvió alegre-Pero no sin antes pasar tiempo con ustedes dos- Las dos chicas se abalanzaron sobre la pelirroja, mientras que el rubio se exalto y la miro incrédulo-

Boomer: ¿Qué?- Le pregunto incrédulo-

Blossom Tranquilo, estare bien- Le contesto separándose de sus hermanas y acomodándose junto a él para después darle un beso en la mejilla-

Butch: Cof, cof-Hiso una toz falsa interrumpiéndolos, lo que hiso que Bubbles y Buttercup lo fulminaran con la mirada-Un gusto soy Butch y este es Brick- Dijo sonriendo falsamente, mientras se señalaba a sí mismo y al pelirrojo que solo movió la mano en forma de saludo, y siguió concentrado en conducir-Cuéntenme, ustedes dos, ya saben, ¿Son algo?-

Brick frenó de golpe haciendo que todos se fueran para adelante y se golpearan en la cabeza. Una vez que se giró a ver a los de atrás, noto que el rubio trataba de matarlo con la mirada.

Boomer:!¿Qué demonios te pasa?!-Pregunto furioso-

Brick: Nos quedamos sin gasolina, eso pasa- Contesto de la misma manera-

Butter: Bueno, habrá que bajarnos y caminar- Dijo restándole importancia a que el los dos chicos se fulminaban mutuamente, a tal grado que salían rayitos de sus ojos-Vamos, ustedes dos-Dijo desde afuera de la camioneta, sorprendiendo a los chicos al darse cuenta que todos ya habían salido y estaban caminando.

Pasaron casi 30 minutos y todos seguían caminando; Butch miraba el piso y pateaba roca debes en cuando, Boomer caminaba con las manos en su nuca pensativo y Brick miraba a la pelirroja que caminaba con sus hermanas, mientras conversaban y de vez en cuando reían y se abrazaban. En un momento Boomer se acercó por detrás a la pelirroja y la cargo al estilo princesa.

Blossom:!¿Qué haces?!- Grito entre risas la oji-rosa, sorprendiendo todos que iban distraídos-Boomer bájame

Boomer:No quiero que te canses de caminar-Dijo con simpleza

Las hermanas de la chica se acercaron al azabache y al pelirrojo dejando solos a los otros dos.

Bubbles:¿No son tiernos?-Dijo con brillitos en los ojos-

Butter y Brick: No-El pelinegro y la rubia los vieron extrañados

Butch:¿Por qué?-Pregunto con una sonrisa picara

Butter: Porque si se pasa de listo con mi hermana lo castro- Dijo tronándose los dedos y entrecerrando la mirada-

Butch: A ti no, eso ya lo sabemos-Le dijo y se giró a ver al pelirrojo, el cual trataba de no saltarle encima al rubio- Le preguntamos a Brick- Dijeron él y la rubia con una sonrisa como la del gato de Cheshire **(Es el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas)** –

Brick: Porque, porque… son muy, hee, muy cursis- Dijo nervioso-

Bubbles:¿Estás seguro?-Dijo maliciosa la rubia-

Brick: Muy seguro-

Butch: ¿Súper seguro?-Del mismo modo que la rubia-

Brick: Que es por eso les digo- Dijo súper nervioso-

Butter: Dejen al pobre chico, no hay porque obligarlo a decir algo que ya sabemos…que esta celoso u.u

Brick:!Buttercup no me ayudes!... y no estoy celoso ¬¬

Butch,Bubbles y Butter: ¡Mentiroso!-Gritaron señalando acusadoramente-

En eso Boomer y Blossom se acercaron y se taparon la boca para no reír ante lo rojo que estaba el pelirrojo.

Blossom: ¿Falta mucho?- Le pregunto seca al pelirrojo, el cual se volteo a verla y le contesto un seco "No"- Eso espero-

Brick:¿Cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo?-Le pregunto exasperado a la pelirroja la cual se volteo a verlo sin ningún sentimiento en el rostro-

Blossom: No sé a qué te refieres-Le contesto mientras se separaba del rubio y caminaba hacia él- Soy así con todo el mundo- Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

Brick: Patrañas, con tus hermanas y el oxigenada no eres así, solo lo eres conmigo y Butch- Le dijo molesto-

Blossom: No veo el problema, soy así con las personas en las cuales no confío-

Brick: ¿Y, porque no confías en mí?-Le pregunto entre confundido y enfadado-

Blossom: Dime, ¿Tu confías en mí?- Espero respuesta, pero al ver que el oji-rojo no respondía decidió hablar- Eso pensé- Le dijo y se volteo para caminar de nuevo junto al rubio, pero después del primer paso un fuerte agarre en la muñeca la detuvo- Suéltame grandísimo idiota, me estas lastimando demonios-El pelirrojo la acerco más y le susurro en el oído-

Brick: Escuchame, idiota, vas a comportarte conmigo escuchaste- La separó y al ver que en vez de contestarle, la chica solo le dirigía una mirada de odio puro grito- ¿¡Escuchaste?!- En ese momento lo que recibió un golpe en la cara que lo mandó al piso-¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?!-Le grito al rubio que lo miraba con ira, odio y cualquier otra sensación de enfado en su mirada-

Boomer! Escúchame idiota, he estado el suficiente tiempo con ella para saber que la lastimaron mucho, y me juré a mí mismo cuidarla, así que no voy a permitir que un idiota con aires de mafioso venga y la dañe!-Tomó aire y abrazo a la pelirroja, escondiéndola en su pecho- Si vuelves a tocarle un solo pelo o le gritas, juro que te matare-Si más le beso la frente a la chica y siguió su camino-

Butter: Whoooo *o*…Bubbles, me agrada nuestro cuñado-Habló la morena codeando a la rubia-

Bubbles:!Buttercup!, No es momento de bromas- Dijo molesta-

Butch:¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto al pelirrojo, ignorando a las dos chicas-

Brick: Perfectamente-Contesto molesto-Ahora vamos, hay que llegar antes que esos dos, si no queremos que Utonio se moleste-Les dijo a las dos chicas que solo asintieron-

Así todos siguieron su camino, nadie decía nada; Boomer y Blossom iban más adelantados que los demás y de vez en cuando charlaban o se abrazaban, Bubbles iba mirando el paisaje, Buttercup y Butch iban peleando y de vez en cuando riéndose de cosas sin sentido, y Brick solo pensaba. Al llegar a la casa todos se tensaron, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, y Butch se pusieron nerviosos, ya que el Prof. los esperaba afuera y solo se dedicaba a ver a la pelirroja, la cual lo miraba con odio y cada vez se aferraba más al rubio que solo la apegaba cada vez más a sí mismo. Las cuatro personas que estaban nerviosas, por un momento se arrepintieron de haber traído a Blossom a ese lugar, ya que la que antes se veía valiente, fría, sádica y calculadora. Ahora se veía triste, angustiada, miedosa, inocente, a punto de romper en llanto, simplemente se veía… indefensa.

….

 _Yuli: Listo! Cap. 3 terminado_

 _Cele: Adiós! Dejen reviews!_

 _Yuli: Chaito!_


	6. ¿Celos?

_Yuli: Holiwis :3_

 _Cele: Hola ^.^_

 _Yuli: Aquí ta el cap. 4_

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

" **Negocio Familiar"**

 **Casa Utonio-Punto de vista Prof.**

Los chicos ya se habían ido a buscar a Blossom, estaba muy nervioso no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella, y mucho menos cuando le hablara del plan. Salí afuera para tomar aire, y la vi venir con los chicos, y un rubio, que me parece que lo tenía demasiado cerca **(Padre sobreprotector mode:on)** , no podía dejar de verla, estaba tan grande, ya no era una niña :´3.

Empecé a acercarme a ellos, y mientras más me acercaba, más ella y el rubio se alejaban. Les di una sonrisa, que solo el chico me contesto, pero no de la forma que esperaba, sino una burlona.

 **Punto de vista Normal:**

Prof.: Hola, soy el - Dijo extendiéndole la mano al rubio, que solo alzo una ceja y se separó de Blossom-

Boomer: Vaya al grano Utonio, ¿Para qué nos trajo?- Dijo el rubio-

Prof.: Vaya, pero que modales- Dijo con sarcasmo, dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja que lo miraba con odio puro- Hola Blosy- Dijo acercándose con una sonrisa-

Bloosom: Primero: No me llames Blosy, Segundo: No te acerques, y Tercero: Vamos a entrar allá adentro, me quitaras este estúpido rastreador, y me iré-Dijo molesta

Bubbles: B-blossom- Dijo con nervios la rubia-¿Qué paso con lo de pasar tiempo juntas?-

Blossom: Tranquila, si lo haremos- Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa sincera, para luego mirar a su padre sin sentimiento alguno- Porque se irán conmigo-

Prof.: ¿! Que? por supuesto que no-Dijo molesto-

Blossom: Por supuesto que sí- Dijo maliciosa- Ni siquiera sé porque siguen aquí-Dijo pensativa- Espera…todavía nos les has contado nada verdad. ¿Qué esperas?, diles, anda diles porque me fui-Dijo burlesca, pero al ver que su padre no contestaba, decidió hablar ella- Verán este hombre, que ustedes así como lo ven…-Fue interrumpida por la mano del Prof. que iba a darle una bofetada, pero fue más rápida y de su bota saco una navaja y le sostuvo el brazo con fuerza-¿Qué ibas a hacer?-Pregunto con simpleza-

Prof.:!Blossom, suéltame ahora!-Grito tratando de que la chica lo soltara pero solo río-

La chica de un rápido movimiento, le hiso un tajo en la mano y lo soltó. Iba a hablar pero Boomer la interrumpió.

Boomer:Jajaja…Blossom se me hace raro que no lo hubieras terminado, como al de New York- Dijo entre risas, haciendo que todos menos la pelirroja lo miraran con cara de _WTF!_ -Haaa…no lo sabían, esta chica de aquí es una asesina graduada de la universidad de Boomer- Dijo con gracía,pasando un brazo alrededor de la pelirroja que solo rio- Pero era de esperase, después de todo aprendió del mejor-La pelirroja alzo una ceja y estaba por replicar pero la voz de su hermana morena la detuvo-

Butter: ¿Son asesinos?-Pregunto incrédula-

Blossom: Síp- Respondió con simpleza-Boomer los mata rápido pero dolorosamente, yo prefiero torturarlos- Dijo divertida, mientras el oji-azul asentía tranquilo-

Brick: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, tan tranquila?- Habló por primera vez, mientras la miraba sin expresión alguna, igual que ella a él-

Blossom: No lo sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Pero ya nos fuimos del tema, Utonio quítame el rastreador- Dijo para caminar despreocupadamente hacía la casa, con todos los demás atrás.

Una vez adentro se dirigieron a la sala, Bubbles curaba al Prof. mientras los demás esperaban. En ese momento llegó Ken con unas herramientas, que tiró al suelo al ver a Blossom y salir corriendo hacia ella.

Ken: Hola, hola, no sabes cuánto te extrañe- Dijo besándole la cabeza a la pelirroja-

Blossom: Yo también te extrañe- Dijo tomándole la mano-

Ken: Al soltar a su hermana dirigió su mirada al rubio y se paró- Hola soy Ken, ¿Bommer, no?-

Boomer: El mismo- Dijo con simpleza- Ahora, quítale el rastreador y dime para que nos quieres- Le dijo al Prof.-

Prof.: Primero que nada quiero presentarlos- Dijo parándose-

Brick, Butch vengan- Les dijo a los dos chicos, que de inmediato se le acercaron- Ella es mi hija Blossom, Blossom ellos son Butch y Brick, preséntale a tus hermanas a Boomer-

Blossom: Solo rodo los ojos y tomo la mano del rubio- Chicas, Ken él es Boomer, mi amigo- Dijo fastidiada-

Brick: ¿Amigos? Esa manito dice otra cosa-Dijo con burla apuntando a sus manos que estaban entrelazadas-Más parecieran novios-

Boomer-¿Y que si fuéramos eso?-Dijo abrazando por detrás la cintura de la pelirroja-¿Te molestaría?-Dijo con burla-

Brick: No para nada-Dijo ya cabreado-

Prof.: Ejem,ejem-Hiso toz falsa, para que le prestaran atención-Blossom, ven así te quito el rastreador- La pelirroja asintió y se le acerco. El hombre quito el cabello que molestaba del cuello de la joven y tomo una especie de pistola que presiono en el cuello de la chica. Esta solo gruño por el dolor y le quito la pistola, para poder observar el chip que había estado en su cuello- Listo, ahora hay que hablar sobre negocios- De inmediato todos le prestaron atención-

Ken: Blossom, Boomer los llamamos porque necesitamos su ayuda-Los nombrados alzaron una ceja-

Prof.: Dentro de poco me retirare, y quiero dar un último golpe, y para eso los necesito en el equipo-Continuo, como no hubieron interrupciones continuo- Lo que necesitaría es que ayuden a los chicos y a las chicas en ese último trabajo, el botín lo repartiríamos entre todos y ustedes una vez que reciban su parte, pueden irse y nadie volverá a buscarlos jamás, o bien quedarse aquí-

Boomer: Y de cuanto estaríamos hablando?-Pregunto interesado-

Ken: Más de cinco millones de dólares-Dijo serio-

Blossom: ¿Y porque justamente nosotros, tendríamos que ayudarlos?- Pregunto seria-

Brick: Porque son los únicos que podrían con su parte del plan-Dijo serio caminando hacía la pelirroja-

Blossom:¿Y cuál sería ese plan?-Dijo levantándose y haciéndole frente al chico-

Brick-…-Iba a hablar pero el Prof. lo interrumpió-

Prof.: Entrar al casino nuevo de Saltadilla, tomar todo y salir- Dijo con simpleza—

Boomer:¿Y no pueden hacer eso solos?-Pregunto con burla-

Ken: Lo que sucede es que hay demasiada seguridad y necesitaríamos gente por todas partes-

Blossom: 5 millones- Dijo pensativa y divertida, mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Boomer, lo cual hiso enfadar a cierto pelirrojo, al ver que el rubio le rodeaba la cintura acercándola más a él- Aceptamos- Dijo divertida-

Bubbles: ¡Sí!, eso significa que te quedaras a dormir- Festejaba como una niña pequeña-

Buttercup: Blossom, camina al cuarto que tengo mucho que preguntarte- Dijo tomando del brazo a la oji-rosa- Hey, oxigenado tú también ven, tengo mucho que preguntarle a mi cuñado- Dijo maliciosa, a lo cual la oji-rosa y el rubio se sonrojaron-

Blossom: ¡Solo somos amigos!-Grito sonrojada, haciendo un puchero como una niña pequeña-

Bubbles y Butter: ¡Aja, sí!- Dijeron desconfiadas, arrastrando a los sonrojados al cuarto-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Yuli: OMG! Brick esta celoso *o*_

 _Cele: Enserió?, no me había dado cuenta *poner sarcasmo aquí´*_

 _Yuli: Pues que despistada u.u_

 _Cele: ¬¬_

 _Yuli: ¿Por qué me miras así? C:_

 _Cele: Porque era sarcasmo…estúpida_

 _Yuli: Sabes que no se usarlo :C *poner puchero súper-mega-híper infantil*_

 _Cele: Adióssss!_

 _Yuli: :C Nadie me enseña a usar sarcasmo :C_


	7. Interrogatorio

" _ **Interrogatorio"**_

Una vez en el cuarto, Bubbles y Buttercup, empezaron un "interrogatorio" hacía Blossom y Boomer.

-¿Cuándo se conocieron?-Preguntó Bubbles-

-Hace dos años-Contestó Blossom, jugando con su cabello-

-¿Dónde?-Preguntó ahora Buttercup-

-El Ángeles-Contestó Boomer, mirando el techo-

-¿¡Los Ángeles?!-Preguntó Bubbles, saltando histérica abalanzándose sobre su hermana mayor-¿¡Como son las tiendas?!-Le preguntó, a esta zarandeándola de aquí para allá-

-¿Grandes?-Dijo dudosa, separando a su hermana-

-Okeeeeeeey-Dijo Buttercup, observando como su hermana menor se tranquilizaba-Dejando de lado eso, Boomer, ¿Qué hacías en los Ángeles?-Preguntó curiosa-

-Nada importante-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Hace mucho, que viajo por el mundo…no me gusta permanecer en solo lugar-Aclaró, llevándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza-

-Ahhh, ¿Y tú, Bloss?-Pregunto la menor-

-Lo mismo, no quería que papá me siguiera, por eso viajo por el mundo. Y, en Los Ángeles, me cruce con Boomer y me agrado…así que seguimos viajando juntos-

-Silencio, nadie decía nada. Y, como quien no quiere la cosa, Butter rompió el silencio-¿Se han besado?-Soltó de golpe, provocando que, Blossom escupa el jugo que estaba tomando, y Boomer se callera de la silla. Estos dos, se sonrojaron violentamente y se quedaron viendo entre sí-

-Bueno, s…-Boomer tomo aire-Si-Volteó la cabeza hacía otro lado, y las dos hermanas menores, se sentaron en la dirección que él veía-

-Bloss, nos dejarías un momento-Pidió dulcemente Bubbles-

-Está bien-Dijo levantándose-Suerte-Le susurro a Boomer, el cual, se había puesto pálido-

En el momento, en que se cerró la puerta, las dos hermanas,guiraron la cabeza de un rápido movimiento **(Tipo niña del exorcista xD)** y mirarón al chico con una sonrisa malvada. Boomer,tragó saliva…la que se le venía encima.

 **Con Butch y Brick:**

Estos dos, se encontraban en el jardín de la casa, sentados en un tronco, con una cerveza en la mano.

-¿Y, que tal te cayeron?-Preguntó el moreno, mirando al pelirrojo-

-La pelirroja, mal y el rubio, peor-Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa de lado, mientras recordaba como el rubio lo había golpeado-

-A mi bien-Dijo el oji-verde, encogiéndose de hombros. Y, volvió a hablar, al ver la mirada que su amigo le mandaba-Bueno, quiero decir, no me caen tan mal. Esa chica, es la primera persona que veo que te hace frente o te desafí , hermano, encerio a veces das miedo-Dijo entre risas, y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza- Y el rubio, me recuerda a alguien-Dijo pensativo, con una sonrisa nostálgica-

-¿A quién?-Preguntó, el oji-rojo con una ceja alzada-

-A…mi hermano pequeño-Dijo mirando un punto fijo-

El pelirrojo, guardó silencio, sabía que ese era un tema delicado y que a Butch no le gustaba hablar de eso.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Okey, no fue un gran capitulo, y tarde muchiiiiiiisimo en , algo es algo ¿no?, bue, ahora dejare un extra de cómo se conocieron Boomer y Bloss.:3_


	8. Extra 1

" _ **Extra 1":Bloss y Boomer.**_

 **Los Ángeles- 22:07- Parque Central-**

En el Parque Central, se encontraba una pelirroja de 16 años, esta cargaba un arma calibre 22, mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol. Se levantó, pegada al árbol, y empezó a correr mirando hacia atrás, para comprobar que aproximadamente 3 policías armados la seguían. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a un callejón donde, sin previo aviso, alguien la tomó de la cintura, le tapó la boca y la acorralo contra la pared.

-Shhh-Le susurro, un adolescente rubio de, se podría decir, su misma edad. Al comprobar, que la policía paso de largo, la soltó y se quedó mirándola-Soy Boomer-Soltó sonriendo y la oji-rosa encarno una ceja-¿Y, tú?-

-Blossom-Respondio dudosa-¿Por qué me salvaste?-

-¿He? Ah eso, entre ladrones hay que ayudarse-Dijo señalando una mochila que la chica traía-¿Vienes?-Le preguntó caminando hacía la salida del callejón-

-¿A dónde?-

-Tengo un departamento por aquí-Le dijo volteando a verla, y al ver que la chica entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, soltó un suspiro-Está bien, se podría decir que mate a los dueños. Pero no fue mi culpa, la idea era usarlo mientras no estaban y marcharme, pero ellos llegaron antes y una cosa llevo a loa otra-Se apresuró a decir-

-La pelirroja soltó un suspiro-Está bien, creo que no me traerás problemas-Dijo yendo a su lado-

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eres demasiado idiota para causarme problemas-Le dijo entre risas-

-¡Oye!-Le reprocho con un puchero-

Los dos de dirigieron al departamento de Boomer, donde charlaron y así acordaron que viajarían juntos, ya que era más práctico.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _No salió como yo quería, pero bueno, así se conocieron estos dos. Después hare más extras, sobre como siguieron estos dos, la historia de Brick, la de Buch, que pasó mientras Bloss no estaba, y bla, bla, bla._


End file.
